Sailor Moon ER
by Aika Onchouko
Summary: After the great fall of Galaxia, Usagi and the girls want to go on with their lives. But what happens if more enemies come to take over Earth? What's with the dream that Luna has? Something strange, yet reliving is about to happen...
1. Arc One :: Chapter One

Usagi Tsukino, aged sixteen loves to hang out with her friends, eat and go out with her boyfriend Mamoru. No one would have guessed that this girl with long blond Odangos had saved the world just weeks earlier.

"I still can't believe we're rid of Galaxia." said Usagi.

Luna jumped up from the floor onto her bed and curled up.

"I know, you did wonderful Usagi, you and the girls." she said as she lay her head down and closed her eyes.

"But I didn't destroy the cauldron. So... could we still have enemies come through and try to take over Earth?" Usagi worried.

"Possibly, but I don't think it will happen." the black cat responded.

"But we all want to go on with our lives, I don't want to have to be thirty-something and still be fighting Youma. Ya' know?" Usagi leaned against her bed and looked at Luna.

Luna raised up meeting Usagi's warm sapphire eyes.

"Usagi, you were destined to protect Earth, you and the other Senshi. Even Mamoru-Sama."

"We all want to get on with our lives, can't we find someone to take over our job?"

"Usagi, I don't think it's possible for someone to just, 'take over your job', and protect the Earth, they have to have the same powers as you all."

She turned leaning on the bed on her knees in Luna's face.

"Luna, you cannot tell me that in a world with millions of people, that only ten girls and one boy are destined to fight to protect Humanity." she said sternly.

"That's all I remember from the past, Usagi. So you are just going to have to deal with it. Do you honestly think Artemis and I want to do this until we get old? I think not!"

Usagi backed off a few inches, fearing Luna for only a few seconds.

Usagi sat back down to read her manga, "I just don't understand, do you know the percentage of us against the world? It can't be even half a percentage. I don't even think that Ami-chan does either."

Usagi got up and walked to her purse that sat on her dresser. Inside she reached for her communicator.

"Come in Ami-chan! I have a question for you." Usagi said cheerfully.

The screen was scrambled, until a picture of Mizuno Ami came in.

"Usagi-chan? Sure what's you're question?" she asked happily.

"How many people do you think is in the world, right this moment?"

Ami's eyes grew large? "What subject are studying?"

Usagi giggled loudly, "No, no, no. Luna and I got to talking and I was wanting to know how many people were in the world. So what do you think?"

"Hm, last I heard there was six billion. Why do you ask?" Ami said.

"Wow! That's a lot. See Luna, we can't be the only Sailor Senshi in the world."

"Usagi?" Ami asked. "What were you and Luna discussing?"

"I told Luna that it was impossible for the eleven of us to be the only Sailor Senshi in the world. I mean seriously Ami-chan, what are the odds?"

"Ami, don't listen to Usagi." Luna curled back up.

Usagi sat on her bed next to Luna.

"Actually, Luna she may be on to something." Ami said.

Luna jumped up, "Ami, you can't be serious!"

"See Luna, what did I tell you!"

"Well Usagi, I'm going to go back to studying, was that all you needed?"

"Yes, Ami-chan thank you. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight."

Ami giggled softly, "Goodnight, Usagi-chan." then the screen went blank.

Usagi changed from her school uniform to her pajamas, "Luna, I am serious though. We can't be the only Senshi. Maybe there is a group of girls out there now, fighting to protect Earth. Or maybe they're waiting to become Senshi."

"Usagi, maybe Ami was right. And maybe I was out of line. You could be right." Luna replied, "Maybe your mother, Queen Serenity, hadn't given me all of my memories from the past yet."

"Oh Luna, I sure do miss living on the Moon, the parties, the view, most of all my mother." Usagi let down her Odangos and ruffled out her hair.

The beautiful blond sat on her bed and brushed her hair out.

"Maybe if I sleep on it I'll be able to find something." Luna yawned and moved from Usagi's bed to her pillow bed on the floor.

"Hopefully, Luna. It would be nice to be able to let all of this be a memory." Usagi shut the light off and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Usagi."


	2. Arc One :: Chapter Two

"Usagi! Wake up you'll be late for school!" Usagi's Earth mother called from the kitchen.

Usagi rolled over and looked at her Sailor V alarm clock.

"WAA!! Oh man it's 7 a.m.! I'm going to be LATE!!" Usagi threw her bed sheets into the floor in a furious fit.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" she repeated hastily.

Usagi took her pajamas off threw them into the floor and put her school uniform on. She fixed her hair into her famous odangos and was out the door.

"Usagi, you forgot your lunch!" Usagi's mother called out handing her blond daughter a nutritious made-with-love meal.

"Thank you!" she called out as she ran down the block on her daily dash to school.

"Oh that girl, she wouldn't be on time for her own funeral." she crossed her arms with spatula in hand and walked back threw the door.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi saw a girl with short cerulean hair.

The girl turned around and smiled, "Usagi-chan!"

"Hey how's it going?" Usagi gave Ami her beautiful smile as she did every morning.

"Oh good, I saw my mother today before she left on her flight to Germany. It's a for a conference." she replied.

"Wow, how long will she be gone this time?" Usagi asked.

"Oh about two weeks. How are things with you; and your conversation with Luna go last night?"

"She said that it may be possible that there might be another group of girls out there just like us." She said as the walked down the hall to their home room.

"Like Sailor Senshi?" a voice called out.

The girls' stomachs turned in fear, thinking that no one was eavesdropping.

A girl named Kino Makoto stood there with hands on hips.

Usagi let out a sigh of relief, "Mako-chan! You scared us! Don't do that!"

Makoto giggled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Hey, have you seen Minako yet?"

Usagi and Ami looked at each other then back at Makoto.

"Not yet, she's awfully late." Ami replied looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hm, maybe she's off sick today." Makoto touched her chin with her finger.

"Unlike her to not call one of us. Maybe she's just really late." Usagi said.

The tardy bell rang and the girls went their separate ways to their home rooms.

"Usagi-chan, did you catch the news last night?" Ami said

Usagi looked up from her desk, "No, what happened?"

"From what my mother told me this morning there was an attack on people coming out of a movie theater downtown." Ami replied.

Usagi's stomach churned fiercely, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I heard there was about five people who robbed the movie-goers."

Usagi smiled inside but still felt badly, "That's terrible!"

"I know." Ami sat down next to Usagi as soon as Ms. Takahashi walked in.

"Okay class, you need to open your books to page fifty-three. Today we will be learning about Vowels." the instructor stated.

"Has Minako-chan shown up yet? It's lunchtime." Makoto said as she sat down next to Ami and Usagi under a tree.

"No, I'm getting really worried." Usagi replied as she looked down the street.

"Man, this isn't like her." Makoto said as she opened her lunch.

"Chocolate chip cookies! Can I have one Mako-chan?" Usagi asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Makoto blushed as she giggled. "Sure Usagi, you know you're more then welcomed to them"

Usagi took a cookie and devoured it.

"Maybe we should call her on the communicator." Ami suggested.

Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out the thin pink plastic.

"Minako-chan, you there? Pick up!" Usagi said wiping the crumbs off her mouth with her sleeve.

The screen remained scrambled.

"Oh wow, that's odd! She's not picking up." Usagi worried. "She always does"

"Maybe we should go to her house to see what's up." Makoto said as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth.

"Seems like a good idea, but I have an exam next period." Ami said.

"Well I think me and Mako-chan should go, we'll call you if anything comes up, okay?" Usagi said.

"Sure." Ami said.

The bell rang, for the pupils to resume their classes. But Makoto and Usagi walked down the street to Minako's apartment.

"I hope she's alright." Makoto said puzzled.

"Me too." Usagi replied.

The two teen-aged warriors walked up the steps to the blonde's apartment. Usagi rang the bell. Waiting for a response, Makoto peeked into the window.

"Do you see anything?" Usagi asked.

Makoto covered her face around her eyes for a better look, "Nothing, it's dark. Like she hasn't been here for...days"

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore! Minako! Open up!" Usagi began pounding on the door, "Please, Minako if you're in there please open the door!"

A pair of arms enclosed themselves around Usagi. She looked at Makoto who was two feet in front of her. Wailing, she ripped herself from the unfamiliar arms and turned around putting her arms up ready to fight.

A beautiful blond with a red ribbon in her hair stood there with a smile.

"Hey Usagi-chan. Shouldn't you guys be in school right now?" Minako asked.

Usagi's eyes teared up as she jumped back into the arms. "Oh, Minako-chan! We were soooo worried about you!" Usagi sobbed.

"Oh Usagi, you're so emotional. Calm down, I'm alright."

"We tried to contact you on the communicator, but you never answered." Makoto said.

"Why? You guys sensing anything?" Minako became serious and worried.

"No, we just got real worried because you never showed up for school, so we cut after lunch to see what was wrong." Makoto said.

"Oh, I forgot my communicator when I left this morning, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys." Minako opened the door.

The three girls walked in, Makoto and Usagi sat on the couch while Minako walked into the Kitchen and put a teapot on the stove.

"So where were you Minako-chan?" Usagi inquired.

They heard a crash in the kitchen. Usagi and Makoto looked at each other and walked into the kitchen to investigate. There they saw Minako on her knees picking up the pieces of a teacup.

"Minako? Are...you okay?" Usagi asked her gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Minako lied.

"Are you sure? If you need anything... you know you can talk to us." Makoto reassured.

"I know, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." Minako said.

Usagi picked up the broom and dustpan, and handed it to Makoto. Makoto began sweeping when Usagi said, "We'll be ready when you need to talk."

Minako smiled as she threw away the broken pieces, "Thanks, guys."

"Maybe we should get a hold of Ami-chan, and tell her Minako-chan's okay." Makoto said as she put the broom away.

"Yeah, sounds good. What time is it, anyway?" Usagi asked while getting her communicator out of her skirt pocket. Minako looked at the clock on her wall, "It's ten after two. School should be getting out soon."

"I'll call her when school gets out, it's only forty minutes. I'll get her before she heads to Cram School." Usagi held onto the pink plastic.

They walked back into the living room and sat at the table where Minako has her meals.

"OH! Me and Luna had an interesting conversation last night, Minako-chan." Usagi started, as she put the communicator on the table.

"Really? About what? Mamoru-chan?" she giggled.

"Funny. No, about Sailor Senshi!" Usagi said.

Minako's eyes lit up, "What? Please don't tell me... we have enemies again."

"Noooo, I told Luna that it was impossible for the eleven of us to be the only ones that are fighting to protect the peace on Earth. And Luna said that it was impossible for there to be anymore of us to be fighting, or

we would have come across them by now"

"So do you think that there really are Sailor Senshi out there?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Sure, seems logical." Usagi answered.

The teapot began to whistle. Minako stood up excusing herself she walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder where Minako has been this morning." Usagi quietly whispered to Makoto.

"I'm not sure but she will come to us if she wants us to know. Minako-chan wouldn't hide anything from us intentionally. Unless it was totally serious." Makoto assured.

"Hmm, but still. I am worried." Usagi peered into the kitchen from the table hearing Minako fiddle around in the kitchen.

The blond girl with the red ribbon walked back into the room with Usagi and Makoto still sitting at her table.

Minako sat down and poured the tea for her fellow soldiers, "So what else did you discuss about the possible Senshi, how would we go about finding them"

Usagi took a sip of her hot tea, "That I'm not sure of, maybe Luna has something, a wand of some type, like when we had to find the Rainbow Crystals"

"That sounds interesting, Usagi-chan." Makoto said as she stirred her tea.

"Or maybe Rei can do a reading to see if she can find something, too." Minako said.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Usagi yelled.

Minako giggled, "Hey, should you call Ami now"

"Sure." Usagi pulled out her communicator.

"Ami! You there? School's out now!" Usagi chimed.

Ami answered, "Hey Usagi, did you find Minako-chan yet?" "Yeah we found her, she's alright. I figured I'd tell you, I'm gonna try to get a hold of Rei later, so call when you get out of Cram School"

"Okay, Ami out"

The screen scrambled. Usagi placed it back into the pocket of her skirt.

"Oh! Minako I should scold you for not taking your communicator earlier today!" Usagi said.

"I'm sorry, I figured since we haven't had any enemies for the last few weeks that it didn't matter." she confided.

"All I know is I don't want to be fighting youma when I'm forty." Makoto said.

"I don't even want to think about being forty. I'm just happy being sixteen." Minako giggled half seriously.

"Yeah," Usagi laughed, "Same here, that's what I told Luna, too"

"Is there a way we could make a Senshi"

"No, that's impossible, as you girls are, you have to be born with the powers." The girls looked into the doorway of Minako's room to see a white cat stretching with the same crescent mark on his forehead as Luna

does.

"Oh, hello Artemis." Makoto said.

He walked into the room with the three girls are curled up on Minako's lap. As she pet him he purred.

"You have to born a warrior. I'm not saying that you girls are the only protectors, but I'm just saying you can't 'make a Senshi"

"If it is possible, that there is other Senshi out there, then wouldn't Queen Serenity have said something when we were first transported to the Moon so long ago?" Usagi inquired.

"Not necessarily, Usagi." Artemis' green eyes looked into Usagi's.

"She might have wanted you girls to find them on your own. Or maybe she forgot." The white cat said, "You girls weren't there too long before she sent you back to Earth to fight Queen Beryl"

"I hated that battle." Usagi said.

"Me too." Minako and Makoto said together.

"Forgetting though? That doesn't seem like a trait from the Queen of the Moon." Makoto said "Well look at Usagi, she forgets shit all the time!" Minako laughed furiously.

"Hey!" Usagi snapped.

Usagi picked up her pillow that she was sitting on and was ready to beat Minako with it until she heard a voice.

"Usagi! Come in Usagi it is urgent!" they heard Luna coming from Usagi's pocket.

Usagi pulled out her communicator out of her pocket.

"What's wrong Luna?!" Usagi yelled.

"I was just taking a catnap, and I dreamt of something from... the past." the black cat's voice cracked.

"What?" Minako said.

"I dreamt about the Silver Millennium. I was talking to Queen Serenity, and she was talking about the Senshi of Earth"

" 'Senshi of Earth'?!" The girls yelled.

"Yes, I called Ami and Rei. We're meeting at her temple in one hour, don't be late!" The screen went blank. Usagi placed the communicator back into her pocket slowly. "How strange Luna would call at the same

time we were talking about the same thing." Makoto pondered.

"Freaky." Minako stated.

"Let's go, I want to know about this right now." Usagi said firmly.

The girls and the white cat left Minako's and headed for Rei's temple


	3. Arc One :: Chapter Three

The two blondes, brunette and the white cat walked to the Hikawa Shrine, where Rei lived.

"I wonder what's going on? How could Luna have a vision of the past now? Why not two years ago?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope it's a key into finding new Senshi." Minako sighed.

"Yeah well while you guys are worrying about growing up, what are Luna and I going to do? We're not going to train these girls like we did you. We're up there in years as it is." Artemis said.

"Oh shush Arty, you're not that old." Minako said.

"Yeah seriously, at least you don't look like Zirconia!" Usagi got up in Artemis' face imitating Zirconia.

Artemis let out a huge meow.

The girls laughed as they walked to the Hikawa Shrine.

--

They reached the Temple, in search for Rei.

"Where is she? Luna said to be here." Usagi seemed puzzled.

"Well she did say an hour, and we left the house right afterwards, it's only a thirty-five minute walk." Minako said.

Just then a young attractive raven haired apprentice prestress walked out behind a building holding a rake.

"You're here early." Rei stated.

"This is top Sailor business, of course we are." Usagi said.

The white cat, who huffed up the long steps to the Shrine asked, "Where's Luna?"

"I gave her a saucer of milk, she's next to the kitchen door. Would you like some, Artemis?" Rei asked.

"Sure, I could use some after that sprint." Artemis licked his lips.

Rei began walking to the kitchen while Artemis followed.

Usagi sighed, "Hmm... I wish Ami would get here."

The blonde girl with the funny pigtails looked up at the Sakura blossoms that were in total bloom.

"The Sakura Festival is around the corner isn't it?" Makoto asked.

"Yep, maybe we can go without Aliens looking for energy this time." Minako giggled.

"Yeah, But I sure miss Ail and An." Usagi said.

"Yeah, you miss Ail because of his love he had for you." Makoto giggled.

Usagi blushed, "Quiet Mako-chan! You know I love Mamoru."

"I know, I'm just kidding." Makoto said as she put her arm around Usagi.

"I wonder how they are doing now." Usagi watched a petal fall from the tree onto the ground.

"Hey girls! What's going on?"

The three turned around to see their friends Ami walking up the steps.

"Ami! About time you got here!" Usagi walked over.

"Where have you been?" her blonde friend asked.

"I stayed after Cram school for extra credit." Ami replied.

Usagi giggled nervously, "Of course you did."

"Where's Rei?" she asked.

"She went into the kitchen to get Artemis some milk, Luna's with them."

The four girls walked into the Shrine to see the priestess give milk to the cats for the second time.

"You guys are going to drink up all my milk!" Rei joked.

"Oh girls, you're here." Luna looked up with sapphire eyes.

"Yeah of course, this is too important to be late for." Usagi said.

"Well lets go to the Reading Room." Rei said.

They walked down the hall and out the door to the Reading Room. They took off their shoes off, and walked in. Rei took her place in front of the fire, while Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis walked over and sat a few feet away.

Rei clasped her hands together, "Luna, did you tell me every detail of your dream that you remember?"

"Yes, Rei." Luna replied.

Rei closed her eyes, "Rin! Byo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

The fire grew immensely. Rei opened her eyes and peered into the flames.

The four girls and two cats looked on.

"What was your dream about, Luna?"

"Well Usagi, it was just like The Silver Millennium, back when you and Mamoru were Prince and Princess. Everyone was happy, but this was right before Queen Beryl attacked the first time, I remember running into Endymion. He told me that he had to go back to Earth to find the Guardians. But I already told him that the Sailor Senshi were already with the Princess. He wasn't talking about you girls. He was talking about the legend... of The Sailor Elements." 


	4. Arc One :: Chapter Four

The girls gasped.

"What! Luna are you serious?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, very much indeed." Luna continued, "I asked him what he was talking about, that the only Senshi that were, were guarding the Princess. He assured me that there were Sailor Senshi on Earth. But the reason that the news on the Sailors never reached the Universe was because they were still under training. He wanted the Senshi of the Moon Kingdom to have back up in case something went arye."

"Wow, this is intense!" Minako said in astonishment.

"There's more. He went to Earth then returned with five girls. Sailor Fire, Sailor Air, Sailor Water, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Void. These girls were strong, almost as strong as you. They represented each of the elements. Endymion told me that they had been in training for years. But then I woke up. The dream seemed so real."

"I see what you're saying, it's giving me goose bumps." Ami said.

"Maybe we should contact Mamoru." Usagi suggested.

"He wouldn't remember but maybe he should be here." Artemis said.

Usagi stood up and walked out to use Rei's telephone.

Rei let out a big gasp and her eyes grew wide.

"Rei! What's wrong?" Makoto yelled.

"Luna's dream...it's true!" Rei yelled.

"Oh! What did you see?" Luna asked.

"Those girls, they were there when we fought Beryl. They stood by our sides, like they knew what was coming..." Rei said emotionally.

"So they are real!" Minako said.

"But how do we find them?" Ami asked.

"That I'm not sure of. But we will have to."

"But we don't know if Queen Serenity sent them to Earth like she did us." Minako said.

"She sent everyone that was on the Moon at the time of the defeat to Earth. They ARE here!" Rei said.

"We have to tell Usagi!" Minako said.

The girls ran to Rei's room, in search for Usagi. They walked in just as Usagi hung up the telephone. She turned to the girls.

"What's going on? Rei you looked flush!" Usagi said worried.

"There are other senshi! The Sailor Elements! Did you get a hold of Mamoru?" Rei said.

"Yes, he'll be here in twenty minutes." Usagi replied. "The Sailor Elements? What are you talking about, Rei?"

Rei filled Usagi in on what Luna had said and what the fire read.

"My God! How are we going to find them?" Usagi asked, "Is there some sort of homing device that can find them? Sort of like we did with the Rainbow Crystals?"

"I'm not sure if I have a device like that," Luna replied.

"Could I build one? I can do research on the elements, and see what I find." Ami insisted.

"Ami, try your best. But until then, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

"You're not saying..." Usagi complained.

"Yes, Usagi. We'll just have to search for them." Luna said.

Usagi slide to the floor, "Oh man! I thought we were done with evil!"

"We haven't had anything come up yet, they'll just be back up, Usagi-chan." Minako said.

"Minako's right, Usagi" Luna said.

Rei turned on her television to watch the evening news like she did every night in search for something strange.

"And in the weather for the next two days; tonight it will be in the low sixties with crystal clear skies. Tomorrow will be in the mid seventies with not a cloud in the sky. Sounds like clear skies for the next two days, back to you Kenji."

"Wow, there hasn't been a cloud in the sky for three weeks! This is unbelievable. Maybe we should go to the beach or something." Usagi smiled.

"Three weeks, huh?" Rei said suspiciously as she shot a glance at Luna.

Luna caught her meaning, she walked outside with Rei following. They looked up into the sky, as the weather woman promised all they seen were stars and the moon.

"What's going on ladies?" a deep familiar voice spoke.

They turned their heads to see a tall dashing man with coal black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, hello Mamoru-chan." Rei said as she turned her head to the sky again.

Full of curiosity, Mamoru looked up to see what Rei was looking at. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he asked: "What are you looking at?"

"Not at; for." Rei stated.

He looked at his raven haired friend and the black cat.

Luna returned his glance, and decided to fill him in, "The weatherman said there were going to be clear skies tonight."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Well from what Usagi said, it's been like this day and night for the last three weeks." Luna informed him.

"That seems a little strange." Mamoru began to catch on.

"MAMO-CHAN!" the girl with the blonde pigtails screamed.

She jumped on him, while attacking him with hugs and kisses.

The remaining girls walked out and looked at the immature blonde, kissing all over her love.

"She's such a dits." Makoto giggled.

"Rei have you seen anything?" Ami said thinking of how to come up with a device to detect the Elemental Senshi.

"No, have you thought of a device yet?" Rei asked.

"Device?" Mamoru interrupted Ami's response and Usagi's kisses. "What's going on?" he feared the worse.

"Nothing terrible, Luna had a dream..." Usagi replied speaking for Rei.

"Mamoru, can I talk to you alone?" Luna asked as she stood up and began walking to the Reading Room.

"Sure, Luna." Mamoru followed the black cat.

"Well that was odd." Minako said.

"Mamoru... do you remember anything from you past... you're past from the Moon Kingdom." Luna asked.

Mamoru paused for a minute before answering, "Nothing that you don't already know, why Luna?"

"Nothing about Earth, before you came to the moon? Like, the... Elemental Senshi?"

Mamoru gasped, "You.. how did you know?"

Luna's eyes grew wide, "What? You knew?"

"Yes, when my memories returned, Queen Serenity advised me not to say anything until you came to me."

"So she sent me my memories then. It wasn't just a dream! I wonder why she told you not to tell us." Luna inquired

"I'm not sure but, maybe it was for the best." Mamoru said.

Luna sighed, "This is big."

"Tell me about it." Mamoru looked at the moon through the window which was filling in its silvery beauty with crickets singing their melody like they do every night.

A light breeze began to pick up as the smell of the Sakura blossoms filled the night air.  
"It sure is a beautiful night." Mamoru said.

"Yes. Maybe this won't last for long though." Luna advised.

Mamoru looked at Luna with a bit of fear.

"Do you think something is about to happen?" Mamoru asked.

"Possibly, I mean three weeks without a cloud in the sky, how many times has that happened?" Luna wondered.

"Hmm... you're right, Luna. Maybe we should put our guard up, this could be the Calm Before the Storm."

Luna stared at the moon and sighed, "Maybe this is the storm."

Mamoru's stomach flipped, "Oh, Luna..."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi's sweet voice filled their ears.

"Are you done yet? I want to get ice cream!"

He made a soft chuckle, "It's still surprising that she saved the universe."

Luna giggled, "I know, I still can't believe it."

Luna and Mamoru walked back to the group of girls.

"How about we all get ice cream, my treat." Mamoru offered.

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed cheerfully.

"Usagi! We need to talk about this! I mean if there are Senshi out there, we need to find them. If there is an enemy out there... somewhere... we may need to have back up. Our old enemies became stronger as the years went by!" Rei scolded the blonde.

"Rei, I'm sick of talking about being a Sailor Senshi. I just want to be a normal teenager in high school!" Usagi confided.

Rei felt the same, as all the Senshi did.

"I'll see if I can come up with something to be able to detect these Senshi, until then how about we just enjoy the calm." Ami insisted trying to make peace.

"I'm up for that!" Minako said.

"Totally." Makoto agreed.

"So... can we still get some ice cream?" Usagi asked.

The group looked at Rei.

A small sigh of irritability came from the raven haired girl, "Fine."

"Yes!" Usagi yelled. "I'm going to get a double, no triple hot fudge ice cream, with strawberries, and nuts, and..."

Usagi's voice trailed off as Rei and Luna, Mamoru's thoughts ran away with them.

"This is getting weirder and weirder..." Luna thought.

"How are we going to find these new Senshi? Rei thought.

"Why didn't Queen Serenity want me to tell the other girls about these Senshi?" Mamoru thought,

As they reached the ice cream parlor, they all sat down at a booth.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Rei asked.

"Come on, Rei! Can't we go one day without talking about this?" Usagi groaned.

"Rei, I offered to think of a way to find them." Ami trying for peace again.

"But until then, what will we do?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure. But we can just enjoy the peace until then." Ami responded.

"Hiya! How can I help you folks?" The waitress said.

"Well... I'll have the two scoops of strawberry, vanilla AND chocolate, with nuts, whipped cream, and cherries! With a gallon of hot fudge." Usagi blurted out, "Oh! Also I'd like to have sliced bananas in there too, thank you!"

The girls stared at Usagi.

"What? I said I was hungry." Usagi backed herself up.

"I'll have a small vanilla cone, please." Ami said.

"Um... I'll have what she's having." Minako replied. "I have to watch my figure for the you know what if it happens."

"Strawberry, please." Makoto replied softly.

"Vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and nuts, please." Rei spoke.

"And I'll have a chocolate cone." Mamoru replied.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Wow, she's really nice." Usagi stated out loud.

"So how are you guys' exams doing?" Rei asked as she stared at the reflections of the napkin dispenser.

"Rei." Usagi moaned. "What is with you tonight? You have to rag on everything that I bite at?"

"Usagi, you are sixteen, start acting like it!" Rei stood up as she slammed her hands down on the table.

The girls watched Rei storm out the door.

"Well if you ask me, I think she's the one being immature." Usagi folded her arms sulking as she slid down in her seat.

Mamoru stood up and walked out the door.

"Rei, are you alright?" Mamoru's warm voice cut through the chilly night's breeze.

She looked at him in the moonlight, tucking a piece of wild hair behind her ear that wanted to go on with the wind.

"I don't know, I just... thought this was all over." Rei confided.

"Rei, we all did." Mamoru comforted

"I know, but I just wish Usagi would act her age, I mean if this is something that we need to worry about then she needs to grow up!" Rei told Mamoru.

They looked at the blonde through the window as she tried balancing a spoon on her nose.

"It's really hard for me to accept the fact that she saved the universe... all by herself." Rei said.

"Me too," Mamoru said with a soft chuckle. "I think it surprised everyone. She is a good person, and you know she'll be there for anyone."

"I know, I just wish she'd grow up a bit." Rei looked at Mamoru.

A bush rustled from across the pathway. Rei and Mamoru both shot a look over in the direction that had frightened them a bit. Then they looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"What was that?" Rei broke the silence.

"Not sure, a cat maybe?" Mamoru replied.

"Hopefully." Rei began to open the door, Mamoru followed.

"Hey there, sweetie pie! About time you came back in, is Rei chilled now?" Usagi asked bubbly.

"I'm fine now," Rei answered for Mamoru.

They ate their frozen treats and left.

"Oh! It's getting chilly!" Usagi hung onto Mamoru like arm candy.

It still hurt Rei a little to see them together, even though she did not care for him anymore like she use to.

"Totally, but hey guys I'm going to head home and turn in. Catch you later!" Makoto announced.

"I'm going with Makoto, see you later!" Minako waved as she headed down the street with the brunette.

"I'm heading home as well, I have to study, see you at school tomorrow Usagi-chan" Ami bowed and went on her way home.

"Where are you two headed?" Rei asked.

"I'm going to walk Usagi home, then I'm heading to my apartment, Ami has the right idea. I need to study too." Mamoru explained.

"Aw, Mamo-chan" Usagi whined.

Rei rolled her eyes a bit. Mamoru gave her a 'be patient' look. She smiled coyly.

"It's getting late Usagi, I don't want your parents to worry." Mamoru explained.

"Alright, lets go then, it's getting colder by the minute." Usagi, still complaining.

The trio walked down the block to Usagi's house.

"Wow it's really getting cold out." Rei implied.

"Yeah, this is Spring?" Mamoru said gingerly.

They reached the blonde girl's home, the lights were out.

"Odd, even Shingo's in bed. It's only ten." Usagi glanced at her watch.

"Well good night Usagi, I'll call you tomorrow when I get out of school." Mamoru planted himself in front of his beloved and began to bend over for a kiss.

"Good night, Mamoru." their lips met but only for five seconds.

In that time Rei had shot her head in the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow Rei!" Usagi waved at her friend as she went inside.

The raven haired girl walked with Mamoru.

"You know what's still bugging me?" Rei inquired.

"What's that?"

"That bush, that... damned bush, what the hell was that?"

Mamoru's gaze at Rei was that of a deer caught in headlights.

"What?"

"Sorry Rei, I▓ve just never heard you talk that way." he replied.

"Sorry, it's just really bugging me." Rei looked down the street that they had walked.

"Want to go back and check it out?" he asked.

She hesitated a bit. "No, Usagi's right, what's with this weather? No clouds or nothing for three weeks, steady temperature of mid 60's. Now it's like 30-something."

"Not sure, you don't think... that something's up do you?"

"Possibly... I hope not, but maybe."

They looked at the sky with the rising full moon while their stomachs churned.

Rei turned and began walking back to the ice cream parlor.

"Rei? Rei! Where are you going?" Mamoru called out.

"Back to the parlor." she turned and looked at him, "Something is up. I've got that... feeling."

She back walking at a high pace, that turned into a sprint. Mamoru, alarmed at how he could barely keep up.

Though she did more running during battles then I have, Mamoru thought.

"Rei slow down please!" Mamoru huffed.

"I can't! There's something powerful up ahead!" she shouted.

Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks, "No..."

Rei turned the corner and stopped to catch her breath.

Oh shit, what if there was something there... or worse, Rei thought to herself.

"Rei, do you see anything?" Mamoru caught up panting.

She closed her eyes, focusing her energy on the possessed bush.

She let out a yelp as she threw a sacred scroll into the bush.

The paused as they heard yelling. 


	5. Arc One :: Chapter Five

An orange cat jumped out with the scroll attached to it's forehead.

Rei and Mamoru gasped.

"Who are you!" Rei demanded, not really expecting an answer.

"My name is Akane! I'm here to find Okibi!" she yelled in pain.

"She can talk?" Mamoru as dumbfounded.

Rei turned to Mamoru, "After all we have been through, this surprises you?"

"Sailor Mars! Prince Endymion!" The kitten yelled.

"Who... are you?" Rei heard herself ask.

"I'm the guardian of Sailor Fire and the other girls! Where are they? I've waited so long for Queen Serenity to send me!"

"Okay kitten," Rei walked over and picked the orange cat up, "We need to have a talk."

Mamoru, Rei and the orange kitten walked to park. They sat down under a light on a bench.

"So how do you know Queen Serenity?" Rei asked.

"You don't... remember me do you?" the kitten asked sorrowfully.

"No I'm sorry Akane, we don't." Mamoru said.

The kittens ocean blue eyes fell on the ground as she began to cry.

Rei petted her, "Please, just tell us who you are and why you're here."

The kitten looked up, "When Queen Serenity sent you girls to Earth, after the fight with the Black Moon Kingdom, she kept me, and the Sailor Elements. The Queen told us that we would be reincarnated a few years after you guys, then she... died. I have a message. But we have to find the other girls first!"

"Emergency meeting in the park by the lake now!" Rei screamed into her communicator.

"Oh no... it's not..." Ami replied.

"It's okay Ami-chan, we just have a visitor... from the past."

--

Rei grunted, "Where is that Odango-Atama?"

"Calm down Rei, she'll be here any minute." Ami told her.

"I'm here!" Usagi yelled from down the path.

"About time where were you?" Rei scolded.

"Not now!" Minako yelled.

"What's up Rei-chan?" Makoto asked.

Rei held up the orange kitten.

"A cat? You drug me out of bed for a cat?" Usagi complained.

"Princess!" the orange cat jumped into Usagi's arms.

"What?" Usagi yelled.

The kitten purred with delight.

"How... but..." Usagi began.

"I have a message from your mother!" she squealed.

"Queen... Serenity?" she stammered.

"Yes!"

The kitten jumped down from Usagi, the bell on her collar opened like a compact. A hologram image of Queen Serenity appeared.

"Girls," the familiar voice spoke, "You will not remember but there were other senshi that fought along side of you in the battle with Queen Beryl. They were known as the Elemental Senshi. They were strong warriors of Prince Endymion. From the Earth, they represented each of the elements, Sailor Fire, Sailor Air, Sailor Water, Sailor Earth and Sailor Void. I did not send them back to Earth with you, until two years after you were born. At this time they should be the age you were when you began fighting evil again. There will be more battles ahead of you, so don't take this time lightly. You must find these five girls, in order to save the universe. Not only that but when you have taught them the ways of the senshi, as you know, then you may go on with your lives. Because, I did not send my daughter and her friends back to Earth to fight evil for the rest of their lives. So please, while you still have the time, find these girls. You will need them for the battles ahead, the enemies you will face in the future are formidable. You will need the extra help. Please be careful. You girls mean the world to me, I love you all. Especially you, Princess Serenity, my darling."

The bell closed. The girls looked at each other. Usagi, tears to heavy for her eyelashes, boiled over and ran down her cheeks.

"Mother..." her lips quivered.

Rei put her arms around Usagi and hugged her.

"We must find these girls." Ami said.

"At least she sent us pictures of what they looked like, so it'll cut down a lot of people." Makoto said.

"Yes, but you know, we look differently in senshi form then what we do in civilian form." Minako stated, "You didn't recognize me when we met at Rei's temple before the fight with Beryl."

"That's true." Rei said.

"I remember what they look like!" Akane shouted.

"Japan might be a small country, but there are millions of people. Even if you do know what they look like, it'll be a while before we find one of them." Usagi stated.

"But I have a homing device on my collar! It's not just a pretty bell!" Akane said.

Ami walked over and bent down touching the bell on Akane's collar. "Wow, you might just be a God send, kitten."

"I have a name!" Akane giggled. "You should remember me most of all Sailor Mercury!"

"Oh? How's that?" Ami stood back after sweeping Akane into her arms.

"When you protected the Moon Kingdom, on your days off you and I would talk for hours!" Akane said lovingly.

"Oddly... I think I remember... that a little." Ami stared off.

Ami had a flash back from the past. She fell to her knees holding her head.

"Ami!" Usagi ran to her aid, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine, I don't know what came over me just now." she stammered.

"I'm sorry Miss Mercury..." Akane said.

"Akane, you must call us by our civilian names while we aren▓t in senshi form. Just incase the enemies are around at any point, and don't attacks us." Minako warned.

"I'm sorry. I was brought up calling you girls this." Akane apologized.

"It's alright, but make sure you call us as such." Makoto added.

"I'm also sorry... because I've forgotten you're names." Akane giggled.

"I'm Makoto." Makoto said

"Usagi here!" Usagi chimed in.

"I'm Ami as you know." Ami regaining her composure.

"I'm Rei."

"I'm Minako."

"I'm Mamoru."

"Okay! I think I can remember that!" she giggled.

"Well, who should she stay with? Mom will kill me for bringing in another cat." Usagi said.

They stood in silence.

They.. don't want me? Akane thought puzzled.

"I'll take her, I've got food for Artemis, so I'm sure he can share with her." Minako proposed.

"Miss Ven-erm, Minako! Thank you so!" Akane jumped on her.

"Wow! You are affectionate." Minako giggled petting her.

She had a vision from the past. Minako stumbled.

"What's going on?" Minako said.

"Hm?" asked Usagi,

"I just had a vision." Minako said.

"Like Rei-chan's?" Usagi said.

"Sort of... but how come you didn't have one when she jumped on you... or on Rei?" she asked.

"I don't know but I want to go home!" Usagi said.

"Alright, well we better be taking off, since tomorrow is Saturday we have a long search ahead of us." Minako said.

"Alright, meet here tomorrow say, ten?" Rei said.

Usagi groaned, "Why so early Rei? Huh? You wanting to scold me again!"

"No, but if you go to bed early you wouldn't have that problem!" Rei shouted.

"Keep it down guys, I don't want to go to jail." Mamoru said. "I'm walking Usagi home, so you guys better do the same."

"Night guys see you in the morning." Makoto said.

"Good night." They all said to each other. 


	6. Arc One :: Chapter Six

MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!

"Ah! Artemis!" Minako jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong!" Minako yelled dashing around the corning.

"Who's this?!" Artemis yelled while the orange kitten hugged him.

"Artemis!" she squealed.

"Oh that's Akane." Minako said.

"Akane? But..." Artemis started off.

"Artie," she walked over petting him. "Did you have a vision?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"I had one too, so did Ami when Akane touched us. But Rei nor Usagi had one."

"Strange..." he said. "So... how can is kitten talk?"

"I'm from the planet Meu like you, Artie!" Akane copied Minako's pet name.

Artemis's emerald green eyes enlarged, "What?"

Minako kneeled, with her blonde hair trailing over her shoulder onto the ground, "Akane, can you show Artemis what you should me and the girls last night?"

"Sure can!" Akane chimed.

After the message, Minako came around the corner in her school uniform, tieing her famous red ribbon in her hair.

"Wow... she still looks as beautiful as she did when we were on the Moon." Artemis said.

"She does, Usagi got teary-eyed. I wouldn't blame her, I got choked up myself. She isn't even my mother." Minako placed a bobby pin in her hair.

"Well... that's a lot to handle." Artemis looked out the window.

"Why does everyone get sad when I play that?" Akane asked Minako.

"Because we miss the Moon, and we miss Queen Serenity. She was special to all of us. Artemis, what time is it?"

"Um... 9:45, why?" he replied.

"OH MAN! We're late!" Minako flew into the kitchen.

"Late for what?" the white cat asked.

"We have to meet the girls and um.. Mamoru at the park at ten." Akane replied.

"Oh no! Come on Minako-chan!"

Minako came out of the kitchen with a two pieces of toast and an orange.

"Let's book it!"

Minako, Atemis and little Akane were out the door.

"Gee Minako, where've you been?" Rei asked.

"Sorry... late...I..."Minako huffed.

"It's alright, you guys ready?" Makoto said.

"Who should we find first?" Mamoru asked.

"Miss Okibi!" shouted Akane.

Three passerbys stoped and looked at the group.

"Yeah! Okibi!" Usagi trying to sound like Akane.

The people walked on.

"Akane, you can't talk infront of regular people." Makoto said.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of, but be cautious." Ami said.

"Yes Miss Ami." Akane said.

The group walked into Centeral Tokyo.

"I'm hungry! Let's get some crepes!" Usagi yelled.

"I'm famished also, maybe we should grap a bite to eat somewhere." Ami replied.

"Same here I'm starved!" Makoto said.

The group stopped at a small resturant and walked in, leaving Luna, Artemis and Akane outside.

"I sure hope they bring us some left overs, I'm starved to." Akane whispered.

"They will little one, be patient." Luna replied.

"You know... Akane reminds me so much of Diana; the cuteness, happiness and affection." Mamoru said.

"Totally agreed, Mamoru-chan." Minako said.

"May I help you?" The waitress asked.

"Um, yes, I'll have a double cheeseburger with a vanilla milkshake please." Usagi said.

"I'll have a slice of meat loaf with a piece of cherry pie, also, please." Makoto said.

"Cheeseburger please." Minako said.

"A salad for me, please." Ami said.

"Same for me please." Rei said politely.

"I'll have a strawberry crepe please." Mamoru said.

Usagi looked at their waitress and gasped.

"Miss? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just shocked at the color of your eyes! They're so beautiful!"

The group noticed the girls ice blue eyes and were shocked almost as Usagi, but didn't let on.

"Oh, thank you! I get that a lot, I know it's rare." she giggled, "I'll be back with your orders."

"Did you guys notice her name tag!" Usagi whispered.

"No what did it say?" Ami asked.

"Her name's Okibi!"

"So?" Rei said.

"Okibi means blazing fire. Akane's video showed Sailor Fire's stats. Her eyes are blue!"

They all looked at each other in disbelief that Usagi may have actually been on something.

"I'll be right back,"Usagi slide out of the booth and walked out the door.

"Akane?"

"Mew?"

She picked up the kitten and held her close to her face.

"What color eyes did Okibi have?"

"Oh! She had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes! Almost as brillant as the Ginzuishou!" she whispered.

"As I thought!" Usagi said.

"Usagi, can you get us some shrimp? Not spicy please." Luna asked.

"Sure, I'll get it before we leave"

Usagi walked back in and rejoined her group with her cheeseburger waiting on her.

"Um, guys, I think that's her"

"Who?" Rei asked.

"Our waitress, may be Sailor Fire!" she whispered.

"And how can you tell that?" Rei asked.

"I asked Akane what color Okibi's eyes were. Because since our waitress is named Okibi, I mean seriously, how often do you hear that name, anyway."

"She may be on to something, Rei." Mamoru said.

"Should we follow her?" Makoto asked.

"Seems like a good idea." Minako said.

"Hmm... I wonder what time her shift ends." Ami said.

"We might just have to wait around here." Usagi said, "But I do have to order some shrimp for the cats."

"Well... did everything taste right?" the familar voice said.

"Yeah! It was delicious!" Usagi said.

"I'm glad! Anything else for you kids?" the waitress asked "Yeah, can I get an order of shrimp to go?"Mamoru asked.

"Sure thing, I bring your reciept with it, too." she walked away

"So should we wait around here, or what? I mean like inside, acting like we're talking... or outside?" Usagi asked.

"Good question..." Rei said.

"Here's your shrimp and your reciept, I'll be back in a minute." the waitress said.

"Wow, two thousand Yen." Mamoru said as he placed the money on the table and left a tip.

"I got an idea." Minako said.

"Hope you guys have a great day thank you for coming in!" the waitress said.

"Excuse me, I have a question," Minako said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I need a part time job, how many hours do you usually work in a day"

"Well I get off at two, I've been here since eight. I work six hours today." she replied.

"Hm, I'm looking for about a four hour day." Minako replied.

"It's a good job though, you meet some nice people." she insisted.

"I'll think about it." Minako winked.


	7. Arc One :: Chapter Seven

They walked out and met the cats whom were lying lazily sleeping under a tree.

"Wake up kids!" Usagi said to the cats.

"Oh, did you get our shrimp?" Luna yawned with a stretch.

Usagi opened the container and placed it down for the cats.

"So did you find anything out? Akane told us about your conversation." Artemis said.

"Well she has crystal blue eyes. How many people in Japan have Crystal blue eyes and is named Okibi?" Minako replied.

"OH! It must be her then!" Akane said.

"Maybe. She gets off at twelve-thirty, and it's eleven thirty now." Usagi said looking at her watch.

"We have two and a half hours, what should we do 'til then? Since we have a hot trail." Ami said.

"Shopping!" Minako and Usagi yelled.

"Hm, and do you guys have money to do this shopping?" Rei asked.

"Oh.. I spent my allowence on comics..." Usagi said sorrowfully, "But I have Mamo-chan!"

"Am I suppose to pay for everything?" Mamoru joked.

"I'm sorry," Usagi sighed.

He chuckled as he kissed one of her buns.

"Here's an idea, let's sit under these trees until five minutes before her shift is over. So she doesn't know we're following her." Ami stated.

"Good idea, Ami-chan." Makoto said.

The group sat under the trees in the grassy shade.

"Boy, it's hot today." Mamoru said.

"I know, it was so cold last night. It's like a desert." Minako said fanning herself with her hand.

"Who should we go after next?" Usagi asked.

"Akane, can you show us that message again, please?" Ami asked taking out a notebook and pen.

Usagi stood up and walked into the alley. Mamoru was right behind her.

"Usako, are you alright?" he placed a hand on her trimbling shoulder.

"I just..." she was choked up, "miss my mother."

"I'm sorry, Usagi." he turned her and hugged her.

"Can you pause it?" Ami asked.

"Mew?" Akane cocked her head sideways.

"Like stop it with the picture still showing." Makoto explained.

"I think so." Akane looked at her bell

Touching a button where the holes should be in a bell, the picture ceased play, and so did the warm voice of Queen Serenity. A picture of Sailor Air, Ami made a quick sketch, as though she did for each of the other Sailor Senshi.

"Question, how do they transform when we do find them?" Makoto asked.

"I have transformation pens." Akane replied.

"Oh, like how Luna gave us ours?" Rei asked.

"Yes, Miss Rei." Akane replied again.

"I made quick sketches of these girls, maybe I can get Michiru-sama to make a better sketch," Ami then held up her pad while blushing, "because I cannot draw very well."

"Wow Ami, that looks horrible!" Usagi giggled. "But I can't say much, I can't draw either!"

"Also, we can't bug the Outer Senshi. They have things they're doing." Makoto said.

"Oh, that's true. They're all persuing their dreams." Minako said.

"Hopefully, when we find these girls we can get on with ours." Rei said.

"I can't wait." Usagi said.

"Was there any of the other senshi that were close to Okibi, other then you?" Ami asked with pen in hand.

"Sailor Air, they were best friends." Akane answered. "They said in no matter what life, they would find each other."

"That's sweet." Usagi blushed.

"Do you think they have?" Minako asked.

"How old are they?" Akane asked.

"Well Serenity said they're the age we were when we became senshi." Rei said.

"So about thirteen or fourteen?" Makoto suggested.

"Oh, then they have found each other!" Akane said

"So then that kills two birds with one stone." Ami said.

"Hopefully," Minako added.

"What about Void, Earth, and Water?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Miss Earth and Water were romantically connected." Akane said, "Is that helpful?"

"Oh! May be!" Ami furiously wrote in her pad.

"They were the ones that were closest to Prince Endymion." Akane said.

"That makes sense, Water and Earth make the planet. He represents our planet." Ami said.

"I'm surprised they haven't found you yet Mamoru-sama." Akane said.

"Hm, you never know. I might have come across them at some point in time." Mamoru suggested.

"Well look at these sketches and see if you recognize them, I hope since we look the same as we did in our past life, maybe they do also."

Ami handed the notepad to Mamoru,

Mamoru studied it closely, "This is Sailor Earth, right?"

Ami looked at the pad, "Yes."

"She resembles the girl I work with, her sister comes in to see her all the time. They always go out to lunch together."

"Well go persue her, after we find out Okibi." Ami said.

"What time is it?" Akane asked.

"Noon. And hot." Usagi said pulling out her handkercheif patting it on her collarbone.

"The news said this morning that it would be 92 degress." Ami said.

"It's so humid though, I figured it would rain," Minako said looking up, "But nothing... not a cloud in the sky."

Rei and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Is there anything we can do? I thought I could bare this weather, but I know I can't now." Makoto said

Rei looked into the sky shielding her eyes.

Something is going on... I'm not sure what but it is... and it frightens me because I haven't had a preminition or anything about what is to come. Rei thought to herself.

"Lets go window shopping." Minako suggested.

"Sounds good, but lets go inside the stores so none of us suffer from heat stroke." Usagi said

The group walked down the street.

"In today's weather, it's hot, hot, hot! And once again to no surprise, no clouds! That's 22 days in a row! What a record! Also the temperature is 97 degress and climbing. Something is going on in that sky of ours, Kenji! Back to you." the reporter giggled.

"Wow, 22 days?" Makoto repeated.

"I'm not liking what's going on, even if there is an enemy and they think this is a slick way of taking over the world. They're sadly mistaken." Minako said.

"Seems strange even so." Ami said whiping the sweat from her brow.

"Let's go in here, I'm about to pass out!" Usagi whined.

The group walked into a store that sold nothing but stuffed animals.

"Oh man, wrong store." Mamoru whispered to Ami

"OH! What a cute little pink donkey! Mamoru..." Usagi squealed.

"Usako, I'm sorry. I'm out of cash after I paid my insurence." Mamoru opened his wallet (small print: should have switched to Geicho)

"Aww.." Usagi whined louder.

"Well Usagi, if you hadn't spent all your money on comics you would be able to buy something!" Rei frowned.

"Rei, please don't start." Usagi said.

"Seriously, Rei, Usagi, please we need to find out what is going on. We don't need you're fueding to distract us." Ami said.

"She's right, sorry Ami-chan." Usagi and Rei said together.

"I feel horrible to leave Luna and Artemis out in this weather." Minako said.

"Me too, but it said 'no animals allowed'." Rei said.

Makoto looked at the clock and sighed, walking to the door she opened it. "Just 15 more minutes until she gets off, just hold on."

"Oh.. hurry Miss Makoto." Akane said.

Feeling bad, Makoto looked to see if the manager was watching, knowing she wasn't Makoto picked Akane up in her arms and placed her in the pouch of her hoodie.

"Now, be quiet or you'll get us both in trouble."

Akane nodded.

"Makoto look at... what is that?" Usagi asked.

"SH! It's Akane, she almost passed out." Makoto said quietly.

"Maybe we should head out, it's getting close." Ami said looking at her watch.

"Five minutes, please." Makoto whispered, "Akane's not feeling well."

"Okay,"

"Wow, I'm so buying this when I get my allowence!" Usagi squealed.

"Miss, please be quiet, there's-there's ACHOO!" the manger sneezed,

"Did one of you damned brats smuggle a cat in here because of the weather!?"

Tweleve eyesbrows went up.

"ACHOO! GET OUT! ACHOO!" the manager grabbed a broom.

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!!"

The group ran out the door and toward the shoppe

"What's going on?" Luna jumped to her feet

"RUN!" Usagi screamed.

the group in SD form run with the SD manager chasing them

"Oh! That was close!" Usagi said huffing.

Ami gasped.

"What?" Usagi turned her head.

"It's 12:03. She's off work!"

The girls ran the rest of the way, with Rei trailing. She looked to her right down an alley seeing the blonde, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shit, I forgot my lighter."

Not believing her own eyes when she witnessed flames imanating from the girl's finger tips of her right hand while she lit a cigarette.

The girl let out the smoke.

"So it is you. You are the one." Rei said calmly

Fearing the worst the girl turned her head to see the dark haired beauty staring at her.

"What..." she muttered.

"I seem what you did right there. With the fire from your fingertips."

"What are you talking about? I just lit it with my lighter."

"You're lying."

Okibi's stomach hit the ground like 50 pound safe.

"If you're telling the truth, then let me see your lighter." Rei said sternly.

"I just stuck it in my pocket so--"

Rei thrusted her hand forward sending out a fireball towards Okibi. Reacting quickly, Okibi sent one back to counter it. She rolled across the alley to the other side.

Rei began walking to her the startled girl replied, "You have the power of fire, too?"

"Yes." Rei offered her hand.

Okibi took it, "Were you born with it, too?"

"You could say that." Rei said.

"Rei? You in here?" Usagi said peaking around the corner.

"Yeah," Rei continued looking at Okibi "and we have a surpise for you." 


	8. Arc One :: Chapter Eight

"We have a present for you." Rei said.

"Huh?" Okibi▓s eyes sparkled.

"Miss Okibi!" Akane screamed.

"Whoa! That cat's talking!"

"We talk too." Luna and Artemis announced together

"What the fuck is going on!" Okibi screamed

"Mew?" Akane turned her head in heartbreak

"Akane, give it to her." Rei said.

"What?" Okibi said.

"Oh right!" Akane closed her eyes

An orb began blinking infront of Okibi.

"What the--?" Okibi began softly.

A red pen appeared floating infront of Okibi.

"If you take this transformation pen, you have agreed to help us, the Sailor Senshi, protect this galaxy. And to destroy all that trys to defeat it." Rei said sternly.

Usagi took a step forward, "Please Okibi, you have to help us. We've been fighting enemies for too long, and they just keep getting stronger. Also, we want to get on with our lives. Please think about it."

Okibi started at the sparkling pen.

"We will train you, as we were trained." Ami said.

"We won't leave you until we know you can take care of yourself." Minako pleaded.

"One question: Am I going to be by myself?" Okibi looked at the group.

"No, there are four others that will be fighting along with you." Mamoru replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"We're not sure yet, there are four other girls with a special power like you. We just need to find them." Makoto said.

"I think I know one." Okibi replied.

"Oh! Who?" Usagi asked

"My friend, Tei. She has the power of the wind, I think." Okibi replied. "We've been best friends for the last 10 years. Her parents died when she was little, so my parents took her in. One night, I got ready to take a bath, I accidently walked in when she was drying herself off... with her hand. It was like she had a blow dryer attached to her wrist."

"Oh! Sailor Air!" Akane cried out.

"So.. what do you think?" Rei folded her arms

Okibi stared at the pen that glistened in the sunlight and spun.

Okibi let out a sigh, "Well there's only one thing to do..."

The group stared at her with intensapation.

Okibi grabbed the pen, "Let's kick some ass!"

"Oh! You have no idea what this means to us!" Usagi hugged Okibi.

"I still don't really know what's going on but... I know there was a reason why I was on this Earth, and now I know." Okibi smiled.

"Do you know where Tei is right now?" Usagi asked, wanting to get the two groups together as quick as possible

"I... really don't know at the moment. I take things out of the blue better then her. Let me talk to her first, and see how that goes." Okibi replied.

"Oh wait! I forgot to give you something Miss Okibi."

Akane closed her eyes again and a thin white plastic sheet appeared.

"This is your communicator. You will be able to reach the Planetary Senshi anytime. When we find your group, the Elemental Senshi, you'll be able to reach them."

"That's convenient." Okibi giggled, "So when's my first training session?"

"What are you doing at five PM?" Rei asked.

"Sounds like I'll be training." Okibi replied with a smile.

"AW! I want to eat dinner though!" Usagi whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Usagi! You just ate an hour and a half ago!" Rei shouted.

"So! I'm a growing girl!" Usagi folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Yeah not up, but out!" Rei giggled

"Why you little--" Usagi walked forward to Rei

"What?" Rei stood her ground.

"You guys are really good friends, it shows!" Okibi giggled

"What? All we do is fight." Rei said.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were sisters!" Okibi said

"That's what I told them when I met ▒em," Makoto said.

"They always fight, but when it comes down to it, they're there for each other. We all are." Minako said.

"Just like Tei and me." Okibi blushed.

"We need to figure out how we're going to counter attack when they actually make a move." Mamoru said.

"They haven't made a move? How do you know that there is an enemy?" Okibi implied.

"Well... do you watch the news? They say on the weather, that there hasn't been a cloud in the sky for twenty-two days." Rei said.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed." Okibi said thinking glancing up at the blue.

"Yeah, so it should be anyday now..." Mamoru said while his stomach churned.

"You know... come to think about it. In the last two years, all the crazy shit that has been going on... it's like Tei and I are the only one's that remember it." Okibi said.

"Really?" Minako said

"Yeah... people where thinking we were crazy when we mention it." Okibi said.

"Wow, you really are a Senshi." Usagi giggled. 


	9. Arc One :: Chapter Nine

The girls walked with their new friend down the street.

⌠It▓s so damn hot!■ Usagi whined.

⌠Let▓s go to the temple, maybe I can find something out.■ Rei suggested.

⌠Anything to get out of this heat.■ Minako replied.

⌠Please Great Spirits of Mars, is there anything going on with our planet, Earth?■ Rei laced her fingers.

Usagi bit her lip bracing herself for the worst. The group sat in silence for a few moments as Rei studied the flames.

⌠Damnit!■ Rei stood up, she walked to the enterance on her way out she punched a hole in the thin fabric.

⌠Is she always like that?■ Okibi whispered to Minako

⌠I▓ve never seen her that pissed.■ She replied.

Okibi glanced at her watch which stated that it was fifteen minutes to three.

⌠I▓m going home for a while, I▓m going to get some things ready for training. Where should I meet you guys?■

⌠The park, in the field. The kids should be home for dinner by then. We should have the place to ourselves.■ Usagi replied.

⌠I▓ll walk you out then check on Rei, if you see anything use that communicator, ▒k?■ Usagi said.

⌠▓K, Akane?■ Okibi turned to the orange kitten who was currently licking her paw.

⌠Mew?■ she looked up with a smile.

⌠Come with me, if you▓re my guardian like Usagi said. You should be living with me.■ She smiled.

⌠Oh!■ Akane▓s eyes watered with happiness.

Usagi walked Okibi and Akane to the bottom of the steps.

⌠You honestly have no idea how much this means to us. We are in debt to you.■ Usagi bowed.

⌠It▓s all right, Usagi. Like I said before I know I was put on this Earth for something, now I know.■ Okibi smiled.

⌠When we find your group, and we finally part our ways, if you need us one day in battle; do NOT hesitate to ask.■ Usagi placed her hand on Okibi▓s shoulder.

⌠Will do!■ Okibi laughed.

⌠See you at five!■ Usagi waved.

⌠See you!■ Okibi▓s cheerful voice trailed off as the new Senshi and guardian walked down the sidewalk.

⌠I remember when I was her; before all of this.■ Usagi said aloud thinking she was alone.

⌠It▓s almost over, Usagi.■ Luna peered from a pillar.

Usagi turned her head with a blond pigtail trailing.

⌠It▓s never over, Luna. It never will be.■ Usagi said walking back up the steps.

⌠You▓ve done so well these past years, I know you▓ve missed out on being a teenager. I wish I could give you back those years without having to risk your neck to save the earth.■

⌠Thank you, Luna but, if I didn▓t risk my neck then there would nothing to be returning to when I was reborn.■ Usagi replied.

▒You▓ve gotten so wise.■ Luna said astonished.

⌠It happens.■ Usagi winked at her black feline.

Usagi arrived at the top of the stairs and walked towards Rei▓s room, Luna remained on the ledge.

That girl has been through a lot. And I▓m glad that I▓m her guardian. Usagi you may not know it but I love you deeply. As I did when we lived on the Moon. Luna thought to herself as she realized tears where falling from her thick glossy opaque fur onto the cement. She looked to the sky as the sun began to fall. I hope this isn▓t something serious. I don▓t think we can take it anymore. I▓m so sick of the fighting, the crying, the... dying. Luna felt a lump in her throat, feeling that if she didn▓t try to get rid of it she▓d began sobbing.

She hopped down to the ground watching the Sakura blossoms fall like snow as she returned to the Reading Room for the other girls.

⌠Rei-chan?■ Usagi knocked on her bedroom door.

She entered the room to see the raven beauty▓s face baried into her silk purple pillow case sobbing.

⌠Oh, Rei.■ Usagi whispered.

Rei raised up throwing the pillow at the blond, ⌠Go away!■

Usagi gasped when she caught a small glance of the girl▓s face that was once porciline skin to a reddish tone.

⌠Rei, what▓s wrong?■ Usagi walked to her bedside sitting down.

⌠I lost my spirtiual ability!■ Rei confided.

⌠No you haven▓t, it▓s just≈⌠

Rei sat up in a fury, finally showing her face. ⌠What? What is it?■

⌠It▓ll be okay.■ Usagi touched her hand, holding it.

⌠No it won▓t there▓s something... I don▓t know. I mean this has never happened to me before!■ Rei cried.

⌠Maybe nothing▓s come up yet for the fire to respond to.■ Usagi pushed Rei▓s hair from her face, cupping her cheek with a hand.

⌠Maybe,■ Rei▓s violet eyes met Usagi▓s saphire eyes. She then placed her forehead onto Rei▓s.

⌠I promise.■ Usagi reached in and kissed Rei.

⌠Thanks, Odango Attama.■ Rei teased.

⌠You▓re lucky you▓re upset, or I was going to≈⌠

⌠▓Gonna what▓?■ Rei raised an eyebrow as she sniffled.

Usagi jumped up grabbing the pillow that Rei had thrown just moments prior.

⌠This!■ Usagi jumped on Rei and began hitting her with the silkiness.

⌠Ah!■ Rei responded by grabbing an identical pillow and hitting the blond with it.

A minute later the girls were lying on top of each other in a pile gasping for air.

⌠Usagi?■ Rei managed to say.

⌠Hm?■ Usagi turned her to her friend,

⌠I love you.■ She blushed.

⌠Love you too, even though you can be a PAIN!■ Usagi giggled.

⌠Let▓s get something to drink I▓m partched.■ Rei said fanning herself with her hand

⌠Good idea.■ Usagi said

There was a pause before Rei let out, ⌠Well get off me cow!■

Usagi▓s mouth opened widely, ⌠You▓re ass is mine now miss preistess!■

Usagi chased Rei to the kitchen in a fit of giggles.

⌠Akane?■ Okibi broke the silence with a question.

⌠Yes, Miss Okibi?■ The kitten looked up to blond with question in her eyes.

⌠What was I like in my past life?■ She looked down at the kitten

⌠Well,■ she jumped up on a wall that ran along side the walk.

Okibi stopped and studied the young furball. Akane sighed, ⌠I▓d hate to do this.■

Akane jumped down onto Okibi▓s shoulder, ⌠Hey! You sc≈⌠

A flash of a gruesome battle of blood, guts and tears flashed in the scared blond▓s head.

⌠Fire Balls Blaze!■

⌠Gale Force Winds!■

A fire gizer in the shape of a tornado shook the villian▓s army hard.

⌠We are kicking ass, arn▓t we?■ A blond very much like Okibi in a red and maroon uniform yelled.

⌠Hell yeah!■ The girl in the yellow uniform announced back.

Like a flash, the vision was gone. Okibi clutched her chest and fell to her knees gasping for air.

⌠I▓m sorry I had to do that, Miss Okibi.■ Akane walked up and sat infront of her.

⌠What the hell was that?■ she managed to whisper.

⌠I▓m able to send visions, just by a touch. I really am sorry.■ She explained.

⌠It▓s, okay.■ She paused looking at the strange kitten.

⌠Still love me?■ Akane smiled brightly

⌠Well, I guess so.■ Okibi forced an answer.

⌠Huh?■ Akane tilted her head.

⌠I mean, I really don▓t know you yet.■ Okibi pushed the hair from her face that tickled her nose in the afternoon breeze.

⌠Miss Okibi you▓ve-⌠ Akane was cut off.

⌠Miss? Are you okay? Did you faint from the heat?■ A mysterious voice announced.

Okibi looked up to see a young woman with ocean blue hair, cut to her jaw bone and an excited smile.

⌠Yes, I▓m fine. I just got a little woozy. Thank you.■

The blue underage bombshell helped Okibi up.

⌠Would you like me to walk you home?■ she asked.

⌠I▓ll be alright, I promise.■ Okibi giggled. Noticing her uniform, ⌠Hey you go to Mita Junior High, don't you?"

"Oh, yes I do. Know anyone there?" she asked as she glanced at her outfit.

"No, but I know it's a prestegious school. Top students and all." Okibi was in awe.

"Oh, were not that good." the blue haired girl giggled. "By the way, my name is Nami in case we run into each other again." she winked.

Okibi smiled, "Alright."

"Nami! Come one, we have to study!" A girl with coal black hair announced.

"Coming Chi! Oh, she's jelous again, I'll see you later, alright?" she smiled.

"Sure." Okibi replied with a smile.

The girl skipped off to what seemed to be her elder sister.

"Oh man, she was so nice." Okibi was relieved that there were still people in the world like that.

She watched as the two girls walked down the street around the corner. Okibi then began walking home, until she remembered something.

Her face lit up, "Akane!" she looked around, confused, "Akane, did you leave me?" she said softly.

"Miss Okibi?" Akane peered from a bush where she once stood.

"There you are, I thought I lost you." she giggled "Are you still coming home with me?"

Akane smiled, she remembered when Okibi found her on planet Mau, and asked her to live together on Earth.

"Mew!" Akane jumped into Okibi's arms.

She flinched thinking that those memories would come flooding back. But loosened up when she realized it hadn't happened.

"You are an adorable kitten." Okibi flinched when Akane accidently dug a claw into her while climbing up to her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered into her ear when she saw a mortal walk by.

"Home it is." The girl and her new found friend walked home together in twilight. 


End file.
